The subject matter disclosed herein relates to filtration membranes.
Filtration membranes are used in a wide range of applications. In general, filtration membranes provide a barrier to contaminants while allowing other desired substances to pass through the membrane. For example, the filtration membranes may block flow of dust and other contaminants, while allowing air and moisture to pass through the membranes. Unfortunately, exposure to certain contamination environments can cause clogging of the filtration membranes, which may reduce the airflow performance of the membranes over time.